2. DATE SUBMITTED ASSISTANCE Council: 08/2007 12136213 PI: DANZIGER, SHELDON H [1R01AI078737-01] 1 R01 AE000002-01 Dual: 1. * TYPE OF SUBMISSION IRG: ZAI1 SRC(99) Received: 08/27/2007 I j Pre-application (7) Application : [~| Changed/Corrected Application 5. APPLICANT INFORMATION . * Organizational DUNS: 073133571 * Legal Name: The Regents of the University of Michigan Department: [school of Public Policy . 1 Division: * Streetl: I Wolverine Tower Room 1040 Stree(2: 3003 S. State Street * City: Ann Arbor i County: I "" * State: [Ml: Michigc| Province: "Country: JNITED SI I * ZIP / Postal Code: [46109-1274 [ Person to be contacted on matters involving this application Prefix: * First Name: [unreadable] Middle Name: * Last Name: Suffix: |Ms. jlTerri * Phone Number: !(734)764-7246 Fax Number: (7fO34IJ) 7fD6O3-I4U0O5J3,, I7D614-O-8O5I1U0 6. * EMPLOYER IDENTIFICATION (EIN) or (TIN}: 7. * TYPE OF APPLICANT: 1386006309 j [HI H: Public/State Controlled Institution of Higher Education Other (Specify): 8. * TYPE OF APPLICATION: J7] New Small Business Organization Type i^l Resubmission ["] Renewal [j Continuation Q] Revision [J5j] Women Owned |Mj Socially and Economically Disadvantaged If Revision, mark appropriate box(es). 9. * NAME OF FEDERAL AGENCY: jlifj A. Increase Award jjjjj B. Decrease Award '[Mi] C. Increase Duration Assistant Secretary for Planning and Evalij jjp] D. Decrease Duration [|J] E. Other (specify) 10. CATALOG OF FEDERAL DOMESTIC ASSISTANCE NUMBER: * Is this application being submitted to other agencies? YesQ] No|y] 93.239 What other Agencies? TITLE: Policy Research and Evaluation Grants 11. * DESCRIPTIVE TITLE OF APPLICANT'S PROJECT: ! National Poverty Center 12.J AREASAFFECTED BY PROJECT (cities, counties, states, etc.) states 13. PROPOSED PROJECT: 14. CONGRESSIONAL DISTRICTS OF: * Start Date * Ending Date a. * Applicant b. * Project J09/15/2007 . IJ09/14/2010 all 15. PROJECT DIRECTOR/PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR CONTACT INFORMATION Prefix: * First Name: Middle Name: * Last Name: Suffix: ;Prof. !;Sheldon MDanziger Position/Title: [Professorof Public Policy I * Organization Name: |The Regents of the University of Michigan I Department: iSchool of Public Policy Division: * Streetl: [unreadable]Wolverine Tower Room 1040 1 Street2: 13003 S. State Street 1 i * City: jAnnArbor [ County: 1 * State: [Ml: MichigTj Province: j [unreadable]Country: [jNITED STJ * ZIP / Postal Code: [48109-1274 1 * Phone Number: ! (734)615-8321 Fax Number: j (734)615-8047 * Email: |sheldond@umich.edu OMB Number: 4040-000,1 Expiration Date: 04/30/2008 AUG 16TEC1) SF 424 (R&R) APPLICATION FOR FEDERAL ASSISTANCE Page 2 16. ESTIMATED PROJECT FUNDING 17. * IS APPLICATION SUBJECT TO REVIEW BY STATE EXECUTIVE ORDER 12372 PROCESS? a. YES [J THIS PREAPPLICATION/APPLICATION WAS MADE a. * Total Estimated Project Funding 1,900,000.00 AVAILABLE TO THE STATE EXECUTIVE ORDER 12372 PROCESS FOR REVIEW ON: b. * Total Federal &Non-Federal Funds 3,524,921.00 DATE: c. * Estimated Program Income 0.00 b. NO PROGRAM IS NOT COVERED BY E.G. 12372;OR PROGRAM HAS NOT BEEN SELECTED BY STATE FOR REVIEW 18. By signing this application, I certify (1) to the statements contained in the list of certifications* and (2) that the statements herein are true, complete and accurate to the best of my knowledge. I also provide the required assurances * and agree to comply with any resulting terms if I accept an award. I amaware that any false, fictitious, or fraudulent statements or claims maysubject meto criminal, civil, or administrative penalties. (U.S. Code, Title 18, Section 1001) [7] * I agree [unreadable] The list of certifications andassurances, or an Internet site where you mayobtain this list, fs contained in the announcement or agency specific instructions. 19. Authorized Representative Prefix: * First Narrie: Middle Name: * Last Name: Suffix: Elaine Brock * Position/Title: Associate Director * Organization: The Regents of the University of Michigan I Department: | Division: DRDA * Streetl: Wolverine Tower Room 1040 Street2: 3003 S. State Street * City: Ann Arbor County: State: Ml: Michigs Province: * Country: JNITED SI * ZIP / Postal Code: 48109-1274 'Phone Number: 734 936 1289 Fax Number: 734 763-4053 * Email: ebrock@umich.edu * Signature of Authorized Representative * Date Signed Completed on submission to Grants.gov Completed on submission to Grants.gov 20. Pre-application Add* Attach*m"**e- nt" 21. Attach an additional list of Project Congressional Districts if needed. Add^Attachrnent^ OMB Number: 4040-0001 Expiration Date: 04/30/2008 Item #2